prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 066
Bea meets Pat O'Connell, who is now sharing the cell with her and Ros. Meg accepts Jim's apology and the suggested compromise to keep Chrissie out of her way, but isn't convinced it will be enough to bring the other officers back to work. Erica goes to see Major Linwood of the Salvation Army about Doreen: he says the mother does not want Doreen to know she is trying to trace her but Erica manages to persuade him to give her the address to speak to to Doreen's mother in person. Ted Douglas warns Jim that if the officers do not return to work by midday the following day, the Department will have to intervene. Jim calls in to see Erica at home for advice on how to handle the strike: she confirms that she has indeed decided to resign though she hasn't told the Department yet. Bea leads a shouting protest when the women aren't let out in the morning for their shower. Jim tells Mr Douglas he cannot continue as Governor, though he would be happy to go back to being Deputy, though possibly not if Vera were to be made Governor. When he finds out Erica's decision to resign, Ted Douglas tries to frighten her by painting a grim picture of what life would be like at Wentworth under Vera's Governorship. Karen calls for a taxi to take Judith-Anne to hospital when her contractions become regular. Jim calls Vera to his office, but not for the reason she assumes: he tells her to put Bea on garden duty to keep her away from the other women, then drops the bombshell that Erica has changed her mind and will be returning to Wentworth next week. Erica visits Alice Hemmings, Doreen's mother , and finds that her main interest was to sort out the details of her will: she did not want to see Doreen and is appalled when she finds out that she is in prison. Meanwhile, Doreen is fretting about what she will do if she gets her parole. Greg brings Mum back from hospital and find the flat empty, but Judith-Anne had left a note to explain where she has gone. Erica tells Angela that Doreen may need the halfway house quite soon. Alice Hemmings follows up on Erica's suggestion that she should go and talk to Angela about the halfway house project, but only to offer financial help, as she doesn't feel able to see her again. When Alice nevertheless wants to know what Doreen is like, Angela says she has an idea of how she could visit. Judith-Anne gives birth to a boy, Daniel. Officer Barry tells the women that Bea has got her facts wrong: Erica has not resigned and will be back in a few days. Greg and Karen are unable to persuade Lorraine to see her daughter and new grandson, or have them in her house. Doreen is taken into the garden as she has a surprise visitor: it is her mother. Previous Episode Episode 065 Next Episode Episode 067 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season